Ficlet 02: Riding Adventure
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A NickSara short story. Not canon, and not set in any specific time. Nick takes Sara riding, and she finds it less than pleasant at first...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: A Nick/Sara ficlet (the first one with 2 parts). First part is a sort of date from Sara's POV (at least for the most part). Not really set in any particular time period, and not really canon. Hope you like it.

**Ficlet 02 (ch.1): Riding Adventure**

How anyone enjoyed this activity was beyond her.

Sara was on a huge horse galloping at a steady pace that still seemed too fast for her. She looked to her left, noticing how Nick made it look so easy.

Riding sucks.

She agreed to their little 'bet', mostly because she wanted to do something to cheer Nick up. He'd been so serious and somber lately. She couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps his cases where affecting him or maybe it was something more. Naturally, when he mentioned how much he liked riding horses, she jumped at the chance to try it as long as he was there to help her.  
Some help.  
With a sigh, she tried to stop her horse. And once again, it ignored her, choosing to keep trotting.  
"Nick! How do you stop it again?" she was growing tired of this.  
With a chuckle he answered, "Just tug on the reins gently. And it's a she, Sara!"

After much pleading and tugging, she got the chestnut colored horse to stop. Nick was close behind her and helped Sara off her horse.  
"I didn't know it would so difficult," Sara wiped her brow while staring up at the large beast. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.  
"You don't need to be afraid of her, Sara. She's a sweet old girl," he stroked the dark mane of the horse and the horse didn't seem to mind.  
He looked at the horse for a minute before stating, "Looks like a quarter horse. She's very calm and docile. But I guess she has a bit of a stubborn streak. Kind of like you."  
Nick smiled at Sara, but she didn't smile back.

After a while, she said, "I guess you know a lot about horses."  
Sara was trying to find out more about Nick. At the moment she figured it was because he was her friend. But a small voice inside her didn't think believe they were just friends.  
"Yeah. Back where I grew up, we used to have a few horses. I learned to ride when I was still in preschool. I had a paint horse that I liked."  
"He uhhhh… knew how to paint?" she felt silly for even asking such a question.  
He laughed good naturedly, and explained, "Nah. That's what they're called. They have splotches of brown and white. Like someone painted them. He was such a gentle horse."  
Sara saw a look in his eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. A sense of relaxed tranquility. Nick was happy and all the troubles and complaints she had before didn't seem to matter.  
"I'm glad I went riding with you."  
He turned to look at Sara, "Not ten minutes ago, you were saying it was difficult."  
"Well... I'm glad I took a chance. I didn't want to miss this for the world." She turned away for fear he would see her flushed, pink cheeks.  
He smiled at her once more and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sara almost gasped at how close they were. She quickly regained her composure and smiled to herself.  
"How about next time we do something you want to do?"  
She only needed to think about it for a second, "Anything? Are you free next week?"  
He chuckled and agreed.  
He took one last look around the green rolling pasture, knowing he wouldn't see it when they got back to the gray, concrete streets of Vegas. But then decided he wouldn't miss it as much as he thought. He looked towards Sara, who was already trying to climb onto the horse and he grinned.

He couldn't wait for next week. 

---


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: Continuation of previous ficlet. Told from Nick's POV (at least for the most part). Not really set in any particular time period, and not really canon. Hope you like it.

**Ficlet 02 (ch.2): Pottery Mayhem**

He thought they were going to the movies. In fact he was sure they agreed to go see the new action flick. And yet here they were, in a cluttered room -- wearing aprons.

Nick looked around, he was not good a sculptor. He was doing his best to control the wet clay on his pottery wheel, but it kept coming out sloped, or misshapen. Sara on the other hand was humming -- actually humming! She was slowly molding the clay, creating the indentations, then smoothing them out again. It was obvious she was making a bowl. He was, on the other hand, making... something that couldn't possible hold anything

Pottery was not his thing.

He tried to think of what they agreed on; taking in a movie, going out to dinner. Maybe it was too much like a date, so Sara decided on this instead. He frowned.  
Well, at least he was able to spend more time with her, so that was a plus. If only he could get the shape right. Any shape was good at this point. He finally decided to stop his wheel -- with his hands. 

Bad move.

Clay got everywhere. On his apron, his hands, his face. Was Sara laughing at him? 

With a mock glare he faced her, "Is something funny, Sidle?"  
"No... just... I think you have a little clay on your face," she was trying not to burst out laughing, but when he tried to wipe the clay off, she lost her resolve and broke out in a fit of hysterics.  
"I think I need a towel."  
"You need... _more_ than a... towel," Sara managed to say in between giggles.  
"Okay, I think I'm done." Nick took off his apron and headed to the sink.  
"You're not giving up already? You said you were willing to try something new! Pottery is not that hard."  
"Easy for you to say," he tried to wash the clay out of his hair.

Sara just rolled her eyes, and got ready to put her piece in the kiln. After using up nearly all the paper towels, much to the annoyance of the instructor, Nick was more than ready to go.  
"How long does it take for your clay to harden?"  
"It has to stay overnight," she saw his eyes widen, "we don't have to stay, though. I'll come back tomorrow to pick it up. Thank you." Sara addressed the instructor, who was glad to get the complaining Texan out of her workshop.

The sun was bright outside compared to the dim lighting in the pottery place. Nick was feeling a little guilty about how he behaved and thought about what to say. He looked at her, and though she didn't look upset, looks could be deceiving.  
"Ummm... I'm not very artistic, Sara."  
"You're also not very patient."  
He cringed. Should've seen that one coming.  
"I'm sorry." He tried to think of something else to say. Even though he wasn't sure why he didn't want to stay and sculpt, it was no reason to spoil Sara's good time.  
"It's okay," she gave him a half smile, "It's nice to know that you're bad at pottery. After all, I can't ride to save my life."  
Nick looked at her and smiled, "You know, I'm glad you took me here. I want to share you're interests. Just like you get to experience mine."  
She smiled fully, put on her sunglasses, and grabbed his arm.  
"How about we go back to our dinner and movie plan?"  
"I'd really like that." Nick sighed and Sara grinned at him.  
"What?"  
"You still have some clay in your hair!" She giggled. He gave up and joined in, both of them laughing hand in hand. 

---

_Thanks for reading. Please review even if it's to complain (constructively)_

_about my writing! _


End file.
